It has long been known that when terminating flat multiconductor ribbon cable with insulation displacing connectors, cable strain relief should be provided so as to minimize the adverse effects of strain placed on the cable. The interface between the contacts of the connector and the conductors of the flat multiconductor cable is particularly subject to such adverse effects. Stress placed on the point of connection by movement of the cable in a longitudinal direction, could cause a dislodgement of the conductors from their interconnection with the contacts of the connector.
There are numerous examples of devices which provide cable strain relief in conjunction with ribbon cable connectors. Two such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,957 and 4,295,704. Each of these patents provides for end termination of a flat multiconductor ribbon cable and cable strain relief by clamping a portion of the cable against the upper surface of the connector. While adequate for its intended purposes, these devices fail to provide cable strain relief in "daisy-chain" situations, that is, where plural connectors are desired to be terminated along the length of cable. Subsequent devices have been constructed which provide for cable strain relief for daisy-chain connections. An example of one such strain relief device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,430. The device shown therein permits daisy-chain connection of connectors to multiconductor ribbon cable while providing strain relief to the cable. Also, since the device in the '430 patent provides strain relief against the sides of the connector, it greatly reduces the height of the connector assembly, which is advantageous in certain situations. However, where height requirements are not critical, or where the height of the connector assembly is intentionally increased so as to provide a pull-tab which facilitates insertion and removal of the connector into a mated part, the multicomponent strain relief device of the '430 patent may not be necessary.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cable strain relief device which is used in combination with an electrical connector, and which would provide cable strain relief to the cable while permitting daisy-chain connections thereto. Also, it is desirable to provide a cable strain relief device for an electrical connector which may be incorporated with a pull-tab for the connector while still permitting daisy-chain connection to the cable.